Mords moi
by sushinou21
Summary: Un film, une idée, un nouveau désir. Voilà ce qu'il ce passe quand le célèbre Harry Potter regarde un film. Slash HP/DM !


**Mord****s-****moi**

Il venait de finir de regarder un film de vampires avec ses meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, qu'il connaissait depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un, les Dursley lui interdisant de regarder tout film ou série TV concernant le surnaturel. Il était tout content ; bien sûr, il savait ce qu'étaient les vampires mais cela lui faisait plaisir de voir enfin comment ils étaient mis en scène.

Il était tard et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, Harry était content il allait enfin pouvoir aller rejoindre son petit ami en secret. Depuis maintenant quelques mois, il sortait avec le célèbre Drago Malfoy, cachant leur relation du monde entier pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention. Il monta dans le dortoir avec Ron et se mit en pyjama, se couchant par la suite. Il fit semblant de dormir et attendit quelques minutes que son ami s'endorme.

Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient tous endormis, il se glissa hors du lit, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et mit la carte du maraudeur dans la poche de son pyjama. Il ouvrit la porte silencieusement et se glissa à l'extérieur du dortoir. Une idée lui vint en tête, tenace et obsessionnelle. Il avança sans se préoccuper de son environnement. Il se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans des meubles et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il faillit même marcher sur le chat d'Hermione qui se promenait tranquillement dans la salle commune.

Il réussit enfin à passer le portrait et personne ne remarqua son escapade nocturne. Il avançait doucement dans les couloirs, pour ne pas réveiller les personnes dans les tableaux et pour ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un en chemin. Il arriva enfin devant le mur de la salle sur demande et passa trois fois tout en pensant à une chambre. Une porte se forma dans le mur et il la poussa avant d'entrer et retira sa capte une fois à l'intérieur.

La chambre était magnifique. Les murs d'un gris brillant reflétaient le sol d'un noir d'encre. Un tapis de vert et d'argent aux fibres finement tressées reposait sur celui-ci et un grand lit baldaquin avec des rideaux d'un verre émeraude, le même vert que ses yeux, trônait au centre de la pièce. Les coussins de la même couleur tranchaient avec le noir des draps en velours. Et en son centre, un corps d'une pâleur inégalable et d'un finesse artistique et des cheveux d'un gris argenté.

Harry sourit, son amant était nus sur un lit où on ne voyait que lui. Drago s'approcha tel un félin vers sa Némésis tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Une fois à sa hauteur, il prit sensuellement possession de ses lèvres dans un langoureux ballet de langues. Une fois le manque d'air trop important, il lui relâcha la bouche dans un « Enfin tu es là, je m'ennuyais de toi ». Harry ce se mit à sourire avant de prendre possession à son tour de la bouche de son amant.

La température montait et Harry se faisait déshabiller par les mains empressées de son sorcier adoré. Il l'embrassait passionnément tout en le caressant ; l'idée lui revenait en tête et il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier malgré le traitement imposé par son amour. Il lui rendait toutes ses caresses et ses baisers mais rien n'y faisait : il devait lui en parler.

« Aaaaah Drago ...

- Hum ?

- Mords-moi !»

Drago s'était arrêté dans ses gestes, surpris de la demande inattendue de son amour.

« Quoi ?

- Mords-moi !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui !

- Où ça ?

- Dans le cou»

Drago s'exécuta et lui mordit le cou. Harry soupira, une décharge électrique venait de prendre possession de son corps et l'excitait encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il suppliait son amour de le refaire et à chaque nouvelle morsure, un peu plus de plaisir le transperçait. Il avait envie de lui. Il le poussa sur le lit et le chevaucha. Il le mira de toute sa hauteur et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le sexe de son argenté. Il se lécha les lèvres.

Il l'embrassait tout en promenant ses mains sur son corps, ses doigts redessinaient ses muscles. Ses doigts descendaient de plus en plus bas, atteignant bientôt le sexe de son amant pendant que sa bouche s'occupaient de lui mordiller le cou. Il prit son sexe entre ses mains et commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient alors que ses lèvres s'attaquaient enfin à ton torse. Drago commençait à gémir, appréciant les sensations que lui procurait son homme et ferma les yeux.

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement alors qu'il sentait Harry le prendre en bouche. Il sentait le plaisir traverser tous ses membres tandis qu'il gémissait de plus en plus. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à le léché lécher, Harry commença à se préparer, se pénétrant d'un doigt préalablement lubrifié par un sortilège. Ses doigts allaient et venaient comme il le faisait sur le sexe de son partenaire. Il était enfin près et, sentant sa moitié au bord de la jouissance, il stoppa tout.

Il le chevaucha encore une fois et il s'empala sur le sexe fièrement dressé de son amour. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, enfin comblés de se sentir complets. Accompagné des mains de son amant, il commença les mouvements de hanches, d'abord lents et envoûtants puis sauvages et jouissifs. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient au bord de la libération et, dans un dernier mouvement, ils jouirent à l'unisson tout en gémissant de contentement.

Après quelques instants de blanc total, ils se remirent à s'embrasser et se câliner. Au bout d'un long moment, ils décidèrent de se rhabiller pour rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent sans se quitter des yeux. Une fois prêts, ils s'embrassèrent avant de sortir main dans la main. Une fois la porte fermée, ils se retournèrent pour constater que le professeur Rogue les observaient ; ils se lâchèrent les mains précipitamment.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, en quel honneur êtes-vous ensemble devant le couloir de la salle sur demande ? Et pourquoi donc sortez-vous de ladite salle main dans la main ?

- ...

- Pas de réponse à ce que je vois. Monsieur Potter !

- Oui ?

- Quelle est cette trace rouge sur votre cou ? Un suçon ? Drago vous a fait un suçon ?»

Et voilà comment les célèbre Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy durent expliquer les événements devant leurs professeurs hilares pour la plupart et profondément exaspérés d'une autre part.


End file.
